


En los ojos de Kurt.

by Cazuelin



Series: El secreto de Kurt [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blaine lo sabe, Finn tiene algo que ver, Kurt tiene un secreto, M/M, Rachel quiere saberlo, y Sebastian también
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8830897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cazuelin/pseuds/Cazuelin
Summary: Kurt tiene un secreto.Y Rachel sabe cual es.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les guste <3

El día había empezado bastante bien para ser verdad. El día de ayer había ido a espiar a otra academia para ver a su coro. Los gorriones de la academia Dalton decían ser los mejores y yo tenía que comprobarlo. Obviamente solo eran un poquito mejor a Nuevas Direcciones pero no lo diría; no les daría aquella satisfacción y tampoco les bajaría los ánimos a mi coro. También había conocido a un chico que era gay, igual que yo. La academia Dalton también era popular por su tolerancia cero respecto a los gustos de los alumnos que ingresaban a ella. El chico se llamaba David Karofsky, pero prefería que le llamaran Dave. La verdad es que era un poco guapo y había llamado mi atención, pero yo ya tenía a alguien.

Hoy era un nuevo día, así que me cambie a la mejor ropa que tenía en ese momento y camine dirección a la escuela. Cuando salía de casa absolutamente todos me miraban por mi forma de caminar y moverme, pero ya es algo a lo que estoy acostumbrado.

Llegue a la escuela mirando a todos lados, intentando no hacer que nadie me note, pero fallando en el intento. Todos me miraban y yo solo pude poner la cabeza en alto y caminar tranquilamente. Ser uno de los dos únicos chicos abiertamente gais de la escuela William McKinley no era algo de lo que me sintiera orgulloso, porque vamos, no quería quien nadie supiera mi homosexualidad hasta después de la graduación. Pero no, ahí voy yo diciéndole al Club Glee mi mayor secreto y estoy seguro que fue Santana la que lo difundió cuando aún era espía de Sue.

Mi primera clase era matemáticas y me tocaba con Finn Hudson, y aunque la letra cursiva lo haga parecer un chico importante para mí, no era más que otro idiota que se la pasaba molestándome. Aunque no lo hacía conscientemente, pero al fin de cuentas lo hacía.

— Muy bien clase, hoy hablaremos de ecuaciones.

Ahí está, otro motivo del por qué no quiero venir al escuela.

Por suerte el día pasado rápido, en el Glee habíamos ensayado para una presentación en las nacionales. Mercedes nos había hecho trabajar el doble porque quería ganar esta vez, mientras que yo solo hablaba de Dave, y de lo grandioso que era conmigo.

Finn no dejaba de verme con el ceño fruncido pero no pude hacer otra cosa más que si sonreírle cuando lo pille mirándome. El, cohibido, miro hacia otro lado y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

Al salir de clases, me encontré con Tina, y hablamos sobre lo maravilloso que es que ella por fin tenga su solo en la presentación de las locales. Cuando llegamos al estacionamiento nos encontramos con Mercedes y Brittany, las cuales nos estaban esperando para poder ir con Rachel a su pijamada.

Mercedes está sonriendo, y antes de ir a la camioneta de Rachel, pude oír a Mercedes decir algo sobre comer helado.

Cuando llegamos a la camioneta de Rachel, pudimos ver que ella ya se encontraba ahí, Brittany hizo un comentario absurdo y todos reímos.

—Le decía a Tina que Brittany no puede comer cinco envases de helado de frutillas ella sola —Mercedes dijo cuándo todos estamos dentro de la camioneta, yo estaba en el lado del copiloto y las otras tres chicas en los asientos de atrás—. ¿Apostamos?

—De acuerdo —hablo Tina, mirando a Mercedes con una sonrisa—. Cuarenta dólares.

—Entró —hable mientras me miraba en el espejo retrovisor, casi arrepintiéndome al instante—. Apuesto cuarenta dólares a que no lo logra.

—Entro también —hablo, mirándonos a todos antes de mirarme y sonreírme—. Y apoyo a Kurt.

— ¿Por qué hablan de mi como si no estuviera aquí? —Pregunto Brittany, mirándonos con inocencia—. Pero entro, apuesto a que me como esos cinco envases de helado.

—Prepárense para perder.

Rachel aceleró el camino de la camioneta y salimos del estacionamiento del instituto. Encendí el estéreo y la canción Pillowtalk de Zayn inundó la camioneta. Tina y Brittany, las cuales estaban a las orillas abrieron las ventanas haciendo que un aire frío entrara en la camioneta.

(...)

La pizza había llegado hace unas cuantas horas y ya la habíamos acabado. Ahora estábamos en la cocina de la casa de Rachel, mirando a Brittany intentar empezar a comer los cinco helados de frutilla. Abrió el primero, agarró una cuchara y empezó a comerlo decidida.

—Estoy nerviosa —Brittany rompió aquel silencio, riéndose mientas comía más helado.

—Tu solo come —Mercedes estaba dispuesta a ganar.

Brittany comenzó a comer el segundo bote de helado tan decidida que Rachel y yo pensamos seriamente en que perderíamos. Por fortuna Brittany dijo que ya no podía ingerir más helado porque estaba llena y no quería vomitar.

Rachel y yo reímos, felices de haber ganado.

(...)

Hoy era el día en el que Blaine y yo cumplíamos dos años de conocernos, lo que significaba que haríamos el aniversario que siempre hacia cuando conocía a alguien importante para mí. Le había comprado toda una colección de pajaritas para que las luzca como él sabe hacer con ese extraño pelo relamido que solo él tiene. Por lo regular siempre me levantaba dos horas antes de la hora designada para entrar al instituto; tenía que bañarme y ponerme las varias cremas que había comprado para mi rostro o algunas que mi padre me había regalado con anterioridad.

Saliendo arreglado de mi casa, espere a Rachel para ir juntos al instituto, ella había quedado de pasar junto a mí. Su camioneta no tardó mucho en aparecer en mi campo de visión, sonriendo, abrí la puerta del copiloto y entre, dejando la caja que contenía el regalo de Blaine envuelto en papel de colores, en la parte de atrás.

—Pensé que no vendrías.

—Nunca olvidaría a mí mejor amigo gay —Rachel sonrió ante aquella broma carente de gracia; después de oírla siempre simplemente te aburre demasiado—. Eres como un amuleto para mí.

— ¿Un amuleto para que nos lancen granizados en la cara? —pregunté.

El estacionamiento estaba un poco vacío, como todos los días. Rachel eligió el espacio más cercano a la entrada principal y estaciono la camioneta correctamente.

Salí con el regalo en manos y entramos al instituto, despidiéndonos para tomar caminos separados. Hacia un poco de frío, y mi camisa no cubría ese aspecto. Se me había olvidado ponerme una chaqueta que combinara con mi atuendo.

Yo me había quedado de ver con Blaine en el salón de química, ya que ese día estaba vacío hasta después del almuerzo. Y era el lugar perfecto para hacer el intercambio de regalos con mi amigo de pelo relamido.

—Kurt —Blaine entró al salón, llevaba una caja envuelta en papel con dibujos de gatitos bebes.

Sonreí.

—Blaine —dije, sonriendo.

—Feliz aniversario, amigo —Blaine me entregó la caja, felizmente.

—Feliz aniversario, amigo —repetí sus palabras e igual le entrevé yo mi pequeño regalo.

Sus ojos se iluminaron al ver las cuarenta pajaritas, cada una diferente a las otras y lo mejor era que ninguna era, parecía o se asemejaba a las que él ya tenía. Sonreí antes de abrir mi regalo, chillando al ver la chaqueta de terciopelo azul pastel de la nueva colección de Jacob's. Blaine abrió los brazos, en una clara invitación a que lo abrazara. Y eso hice, antes de sentir como Blaine se tensaba, su mirada clavándose en alguien detrás de mí.

Intentando voltear, imagine a Finn mirándonos sorprendido antes de verlo apretar su mandíbula.

O eso fue lo que creí ver, antes de sentir los labios de Blaine sobre los míos.

(...)

Estaba en el baño de chicos, intentando quitar el granizado que me habían lanzado antes. Las clases habían terminado y eso significaba que oficialmente faltaban dos días para mi aniversario de amistad con Finn. Y eso me recordaba que no le había dirigido la palabra desde el incidente en el salón de química, aunque tampoco es que este molesto, no sabría decir con exactitud si realmente él me había visto besándome con Blaine, o bueno, a Blaine basándome.

Eso me recuerda cuando Rachel le hablo a Finn a inicios del segundo año de instituto. Finn aún era de esos chicos malos del instituto. Aun Finn no aceptaba del todo ser parte del Glee y Rachel le había hablado, y el la miro, para después preguntarle que quien era, haciendo reír a sus amigos del equipo de fútbol. Rachel había estado furiosa después de eso, e ignoró a Finn un mes entero por hacerle pasar ese tipo de vergüenza.

También recuerdo cuando Finn fue a las nacionales con nosotros y fue grabado por uno de sus amigos del equipo y para mantener su masculinidad tuvo que tirarme un granizado en la cara, para después llamarme marica y no de que otras cosas más, deje de prestarle atención cuando sentí el hielo correr por mi abdomen.

Aunque hoy en día ya lo había superado, aun desconfiaba un poco de Finn, pero creo que nadie se ha dado cuenta.

Estaba secándome el cabello cuando la puerta se abrió, y por ella entro Finn, un poco tenso pero al verme sus ojos dejaron escapar un pequeño brillo que al sacudir su cabeza este desapareció.

— ¿Quién te ha hecho esto, Kurt? —Finn camino hasta mí y coloco su mano derecha en mi húmedo cabello.

—Azimio y sus esclavos —dije, mirándome al espejo.

De pronto un silencio inundo el baño.

— ¿Porque Blaine te beso? —pregunto de pronto Finn, rompiendo el silencio.

Voltee a mirarlo, estupefacto. Entonces el si había visto el beso. Mierda.

—No lo sé —dije, aunque realmente esa era la verdad. No sabía por qué me había besado—. Simplemente lo hizo.

Me encogí de hombros, tomando mi suéter para después caminar en dirección a la salida del baño. Pero una mano tomando mi brazo me impidió caminar. Volteando, no tuve tiempo de reaccionar cuando sentí una presión en mis labios.

Abriendo los ojos, mire a Finn, quien tenía los ojos cerrados mientras movía sus labios sobre los míos.

Y entonces, me deje llevar, abriendo la boca sintiendo como la lengua de Finn entraba y comenzaba a explorar mi cavidad bucal. Realmente se sentía mejor a como lo había imaginado. Pase mis brazos por su cuello y el me apretó de la cintura, apegándome más a él.

Y justo cuando Finn estaba a punto de profundizar un poco más el beso, la escuchamos, era una delicada respiración del otro lado de la puerta. Separándonos, sentí mis mejillas arder al rojo vivo y de reojo vi a Finn tocarse los labios.

Carraspee y Finn me miro aturdido, pero después camino hacia la puerta, yo siguiéndole. Pero antes de salir, el tomo mi mano y la apretó, sonriéndome.

—Hablaremos de esto más tarde, ¿sí?

Abrió la puerta y salió, yo sonreír y le seguí por el pasillo, y entonces, cada uno tomo una dirección diferente, siendo consciente de la pequeña figura femenino que trataba de esconderse en el pasillo contrario. Finn camino yéndose, pero mi corazón se fue en la misma dirección que tomo Finn.

Estaba acabado.

(...)

Desde el día del beso todo había ido de maravilla. Finn y yo pasábamos tiempo juntos, aun no éramos pareja oficial pero realmente no me importaba mucho. Finn y yo salimos a comer, al parque. Todo estaba bien.

Hasta ese día en el instituto.

Finn y yo estábamos detrás de la escuela platicando cuando Azimio llegó y nos aventó un granizado a mí y a Finn. No es que me importase, después de tantos años simplemente me he acostumbrado.

Pero fui consciente de la sorpresa y el miedo en cara de Finn.

Y eso empeoro cuando el rumor de que éramos novios se fue haciendo cada vez más grande en el instituto.

Todo empeoró ahí, pues Finn empezó a distanciarse cada día un poco más.

Un día estábamos en el Glee, antes de que todos llegaran y entonces el me pidió que hiciera algo.

—Kurt —recuerdo que su voz estaba teñida de timidez—, debemos dejar lo que tengamos hasta aquí.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Que no soporto que me llamen garganta profunda, Kurt —Finn alzo la voz, haciéndome temblar un poco en mi lugar—. Así que ya no quiero que me hables, ¿de acuerdo? Le he pedido a Blaine que me hiciera un favor, y ahora yo te pido uno, cualquier cosa que él te pida solo debes decirle que sí.

Cuando iba a contestarle a que se refería, el timbre anunciando la clase del Club Glee sonó.  No tardaron ni cinco segundos para cuando todos ya estaban ahí, platicando mientras empeoraban al señor Schue.

Y al terminar la clase, Blaine hizo el favor que le había pedido Finn.

—Kurt —hablo, mirándome sonriente, tomo mis manos y se arrodillo sobre una pierna, sosteniéndose con la otra. Todo ante la atenta mirada de los del Glee Club—. ¿Quieres ser mi novio?

Entonces, mirando de Blaine a Finn y de Finn a Blaine. Hice lo que Finn me había pedido que hiciera.

—Sí, Blaine.

(...)

Estaba sentado en mi habitación, mirando un musical antiguo cuando unas pisadas de tacón se iban haciendo cada vez más fuertes. Volteando, fije mi vista en Rachel, quien había abierto la puerta de par en par.

—Debería estar enojada contigo por dejarme plantada en el bar hoy —dijo, recordándome que habíamos quedado en ir a ese bar gay a pasar un rato—. Pero te lo dejare pasar por que vi a Blaine, si, a Blaine, ¡besándose con otro chico!

Mordí mis labios, intentando no reír. Era obvio que solo Blaine, Finn (Sebastián también pero el solo lo sabía por ser novio de Blaine) y yo sabíamos que esto era actuado para que nadie puede que andaba de novio con Finn, ¿en qué momento acepte? Oh, sí, ya recuerdo.

—Espera —Rachel me sacó de mis pensamientos—. ¿Por qué no lloras? parece que haces esas cosas que se supone que deben de hacer las personas cuando sus parejas las engañan

—Porque yo no soy igual a nadie.

Y mierda.

Por más que intentaba llorar no podía hacerlo. No me importaba que Blaine se besara con otro porque al fin de cuentas todo era actuado.

Pero sabía que Rachel estaba sospechando.

(...)

Se supone que el día de la graduación debe de ser el más importante y feliz de toda tu vida. Así que mirando a mis amigos del Club Glee realmente me siento extremadamente feliz, incapaz de contenerlo.

Blaine y yo habíamos decido ya no seguir con el juego de Finn, realmente no sabías porque habíamos aceptado. Tal vez era por que Finn era nuestro amigo y los amigos siempre se apoyan, ¿no?

Ya había acabado la ceremonia cuando Blaine me hizo una seña para que lo siguiera, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Lo seguí hasta el interior de la escuela, justamente en la entrada de los baños de hombres.

Mire a Blaine con el ceño fruncido cuando me dijo con un movimiento de cabeza que abriera la puerta, voltee mirar la puerta para después mirar a Blaine, quien me sonrió.

Empuje lentamente la puerta y esta se abrió, dejándome ver a Finn en el interior del baño, su túnica roja de graduación le quedaba perfectamente.

Sonrió y me dijo que pasara.

—Kurt —dijo, mirándome. Un poco nervioso—. Sé que me haz de odiar porque te hice salir con Blaine, pero estaba asustado. Eres el primer chico que me gusta y tenía miedo del que dirán. Pero ya no más, quiero que sepas que si dejaste de quererme volveré a ganarme tu cariño. Por qué te prometo estar siempre a tu lado.

— ¿Enserio lo prometes?

Finn asintió.

La estupefacción estaba en mi rostro. Y lo único que pude hacer es lanzarme a sus brazos sin pensarlo antes de unir nuestros labios. Mis brazos se colocaron en su cuello y el sus manos tocaban mis mejillas.

El sonido de una cámara sacando una fotografía instantánea hizo que me separara de Finn, enfocando mi vista en Blaine, quien estaba ahora con Sebastián y una cámara instantánea en sus manos.

—Teníamos que capturar el momento —habló Sebastián.

Todos volvimos al auditorio y entonces perdí de vista a Finn, encontrándolo cinco minutos después besando a Quinn Fabray.

Y lo único que pude hacer, fue salir de ahí.

Ante la atenta mirada de Rachel.

(...)

Diez meses habían pasado desde el día de la graduación. Ese día me había puesto tan mal que llegando a casa comenzó a hacer mi maleta, llamando a Rachel diciéndole que me iría al día siguiente a primera hora. Ella no de opuso, pero dijo que se iría conmigo. Durante el vuelo pensé que preguntaría él porque de mi decisión. Pero simplemente se había mantenido callada todo el tiempo o simplemente no lo recordaba de lo emocionada que estaba. Desde ese día Rachel y yo habíamos perdido contacto con nuestros amigos del Glee Club.

Habían pasado diez meses desde que los chicos y nosotros nos habíamos visto por última vez, hasta que ese día me llegó un mensaje de Mercedes, diciéndome que el señor Schue había decidió tomarse unas vacaciones y dejaría permanentemente el puesto a Finn Hudson. Cuando le conté a Rachel rápidamente metió varias prendas nuestras a una maleta alegando que quería estar presente.

Así que aquí estábamos, abordando un avión con destino a Lima, Ohio para ir al instituto William McKinley para estar presentes cuando el señor Schue dejara el cargo de director del Glee Club y se lo diera a Fin Hudson.

El primer pensamiento que tuve al pisar el instituto fue que era una mierda haber vuelto sin haberme mentalizado que dolería recordar viejos tiempos. Recuerdos fugaces pasaron por mi mente y una sonrisa involuntaria creció en mis labios.

Rachel volteo a verme, sus pequeños ojos cristalizados y supe que ella pasaba por lo mismo que yo. Enredando nuestros brazos, entramos al instituto directamente al salón de coros, habíamos sido los segundos en llegar, siendo Santana y Brittany las primeras.

Los demás chicos no tardaron en llegar, siendo Mercedes la tercera y Quinn la cuarta en llegar.

Finn Hudson y Will Schuester entraron al salón de coros cuando todos estábamos sentados, esperándoles.

—Como muchos saben, ya que creó que Mercedes les habrá dicho —Schue empezó a hablar, justo al lado de Finn y enfrente del piano—. La verdad es que esto me alegra tanto como a ustedes.

»He decidido dejar el puesto como director del Glee Club, porque por fin tengo a alguien que también merece serlo. Como saben mi esposa Emma y yo queremos tener un hijo, y hasta ayer no sabíamos que tenía 2 meses de embarazo y eso nos alegra de sobre manera. Chicos, quiero presentarles al nuevo director de Nuevas Direcciones.

El salón estalló en aplausos y por primera vez fije mi vista en Finn Hudson. Había cambiado, todos habíamos cambiado. Habíamos dejado de ser aquellos chicos invisibles del instituto a los que les lanzaban granizados cuando querían.

—Alto —rompió el momento alegre Santana, como siempre—. ¿No se supone que estabas en la universidad, Finn?

—Si —hablo el—. Pero estudio para maestro y los profesores dicen que puedo hacer esto como trabajo extra de clase, además de que quiero hacerlo.

Finn fijo su mirada en mi al terminar de decir aquello, me sonrió y sentí mis mejillas arder al momento de regresarle la sonrisa. Tal vez ahora que Quinn andaba con Noah tenga una oportunidad yo con Finn.

Cuando termino todo, cada uno se fue a sus respectivas casas, Rachel y yo habíamos llegado al instituto caminado y no recordaba el por qué.

Estaba caminando solo, cuando sentí una mano jalarme hacia el interior de la oficina del nuevo director de Nuevas Direcciones. Finn estaba ahí, su mano aún seguía apretando mi brazo, como si tuviera miedo de que saliera corriendo. Pero entonces me soltó, dándole la vuelta al escritorio y sacando una caja color pistache del interior de un cajón.

—Ten —me dijo tendiendo la caja hacia mí.

Cuando la tome entre mis dedos sonreí, su textura era suave y me pregunte si la había hecho o había mandado a alguien hacerlo.

Al momento de abrirla, pude ver que estaba relleno de algodón azul hasta el tope, justamente en centro había fotografía.

Sabia cual fotografía era, y también sabía cuántos sentimientos me sacaría verla de nuevo.

Era la fotografía que Blaine había tomado el día de graduación. Alce la cabeza mirando a Finn, quien me ínsito a darle la vuelta.

—Ese día cuando llegamos al auditorio fui a decirle a mi madre que quería presentarle a alguien pero te perdí de vista —Finn estaba sonriendo, y sus ojitos se estaban cristalizando—. Intente buscarte pero no lo logre y después Quinn llego y me beso de pronto, y para cuando la separe ya no estabas.

»Le pregunte a Rachel donde estabas y ella contestó que te habías ido actuado extraño; habías visto a Quinn besarme pero no te quedaste lo suficiente para ver cuando la separaba. Y quiero decirte que si hoy me aceptas te haré feliz como ningún otro hombre lo hará...

Reí.

—Solo pido tiempo —dije—, ¿de acuerdo?

El asintió, y antes de salir e irme, deje un beso en su mejilla, muy cerca de sus labios.

Y entonces salí de ahí.

(...)

Pasar la navidad en familia era algo que me gustaba, por eso había decidido pasarla en Ohio en vez de New York. La verdad es que estar aquí por demasiado tiempo era un poco raro. Estaba acostumbrado a la rapidez de New York que Ohio se me hacía un poco -demasiado-, lento.

Burt estaba contento porque estaría ahí. Me decía que se sentía demasiado solo en aquella enorme casa. La verdad es que la cena solo estábamos nosotros dos, disfrutando de aquello que habíamos perdido cuando yo me fui a NY.

Al día siguiente había quedado de cenar con Nuevas Direcciones, así que nos pusimos de acuerdo para ver en que hogar quedaríamos, eligiendo después que él punto de reunión sería mi casa, por decisión mía.

Los chicos del Glee club llegaron después, a excepción de Mercedes y Rachel, quienes ya estaban ahí ayudándome a hacer la cena desde horas antes.

En algún punto de la noche, Rachel me pidió permiso para entrar a mi antigua habitación a arreglarse el maquillaje, permiso que fue concedido. Para cuando recordé lo que había dejado en la cama, ya era tarde, pues Rachel ya estaba bajando. Cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, ella me sonrió y ni pude hacer nada más que sonreírle devuelta.

Finn me pidió que habláramos a solas tiempo después, acepte. Subimos a mi habitación y Finn sonrió cuando encontró la caja color pistache en la cama, exactamente como la había dejado. Sólo que sabía que Rachel la había abierto.

Voltee a ver a Finn, pero antes de verlo, lo único que sentí fueron sus labios, uniéndose a los míos. Seguí el beso segundos después, sintiendo la caliente lengua de Finn tocar la mía.

Lo detuve.

—Yo... Lo siento, Kurt —dijo Finn al separarnos.

Coloque un dedo en sus labios.

—Todo está bien —dije, antes de besarle de nuevo—. Sera mejor que bajemos.

Al bajar, vi de reojo como Rachel sonreía.

Si, sabía que había visto la foto.

**Author's Note:**

> Es de mis primeros trabajos, así que espero que entiendan el por que la redacción no es tan buena (Eso no quiere decir que ahora escribo mejor, no. Aun me falta mejorar demasiado). Espero les haya gustado. x2


End file.
